Animaniacs: Competitors gone
by Lith Warner
Summary: Winnie Adison Isabella Iris Justice Kennedy Krystal Warner The Fifth is the second oldest Warner with way to much responsibillity on her hands, annoying people during the day destroying Disney and Nickelodeon shows at night.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: MY NEW STORYYYYYY!**

**Yakko: I read it and didn't get it.**

**Me: TO BAD!**

**Dot: Your name's funny.**

**Me: Meh, whatever.**

**Winnie/Spot's P.O.V.**

There was a knock on my door.

"What do you want?" I asked a boy with black hair. "I'm Luke, my nanny said I had to come meet you." "I'm Winnie. Thanks you've met me, bye." I went to shut the door but he stopped it. "Listen, can I just hang here so I can get away from my brother?" "Um... Sure." I said and let him in. "So how old are you?" "Eleven." "I'm twelve." Luke said. "Cool, um... I'm so sorry." "For what?" "That I have to do this." I grabbed his arm and went to my closet. "You have a strong grip for a girl." "Yeah, I know. I don't wanna do this but I have to, I'm very sorry I wish I could stop but I'm being forced." I opened the closet revealing the swirling purple vortex. "What is that?!" Luke screamed before I pushed him in me jumping in after.

"Sir, I've brought you a star from J." I kneeled before him. "Sir? Sir? What did I say?! You do not call me sir, you call me master!" I winced. "And did you say 'A' star not 'ALL' the stars from J?!" "Master please, just listen I have a plan, If I take one star out of the picture the entire show will slowly collapse hence destroying the show completely along with alot of bad publicity for Disney & nickelodeon." "Good, good, now show the prisoner to its cage." "It's a boy... Master." I said standing. "Oh, whatever! Just show him to his cage!" "Okay, okay." I walked up to Luke. "I'm sorry but he has control over me and he's threatened to hurt my family, I can't let that happen but when I get the chance I will let the prisoners go and the world will be at peace once again." "What do you mean? 'The world at peace' and who are 'the prisoners'?" "They are stars of Disney and nickelodeon." "But I'm not a star." "Yes you are you just don't know it-" "Let me out of here!" Jade West from Victorious yelled banging on her cage. "I have to go." I pulled the door shut of Luke's cage. "But I'll come back soon, I promise."

"Hey Spot where have you been?" My older brother Yakko asked. "Out, sorry I was late for breakfast." "Don't let it happen again, young lady." Wakko said with an old man outfit on, I laughed. "Don't worry, it won't."

Or at least I'll be quicker next time.

"Okay, so what do we have on the agenda today?" Dot asked. "Um, I think we have to visit Beethoven." I answered. "Didn't we already do that?" "That's what she said!" Wakko screamed and started laughing on the floor. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that Wakko sabotaged our schedule just so he could get a 'that's what she said' moment." I told Yakko. "Okay… This is our schedule; at 2:00 we have to see Scratchy we get out at 3:30. Dot you have a hair appointment at 4:15 Yakko you go with her. And at 4:30 I have to go to play laser tag with Wakko like I promised." "Why do you get to do the fun stuff?" "Because, I promised Wakko, you didn't." I answered smugly. "Anyway what can we do with our extra 45 minutes?" "Let's visit-" our bugs bunny phone rang and the other three had a fight.

"Middle Warnerette speaking how may I assist you?" I asked. "Spot, I need you four to come to my office somewhere around four." voice rang inside the telephone. "No can do T.P. how 'bout 'round sayyyy 3:35?" "Fine, fine just me there." "KK." I hung up.

"Who was that?" "T.P. something about meeting him in his office at 3:35."

"Let's go eat lunch." Wakko said. "Okay, I'm hungry." "That's what you get for being late to breakfast." Dot said. "Speaking of, what happened to my breakfast?" "Care to take a guess." Wakko burped. "My question was rhetorical."

We went down the ladder and got about 20 feet when we heard Ralph's whistle. "YIPE!" we yelled in unison and used our toon speed to run away. We ended up outside our favorite food eating place Pizzariba, and the second we walked in Wakko nearly passed out because Speedy had made a pizza the size of the water tower for Wakko.

"Okay, Wakko I know you like eating but I don't think you can swallow that." "Why? Remember when he swallowed that D.I.P. gun?" "True... Very true..." I answered very calmly while watching Wakko eat the entire thing. "I stand corrected."

My phone buzzed and saw who it was. "Agh... Kill my joy why don't you?" I mumbled and walked out of the Pizzariba. "Where are you going?" Yakko asked me. "Away." "Huh? Are seriously not gonna tell me." "Yakko, I can't it's for you Wakko and Dot's safety." "What? We're fine." "No..." My phone beeped again. "I have to go, now." I said and then disappeared.

**Me: Windows doesn't think toon is a real word!**

**Wakko: It's a word in everyone's imagination.**

**Me: YES!**

**Yakko: Are you on medication?**

**Me: -pauses- -stares seriously- Maybe...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am SO sorry I acidently made the wrong document, this makes more sense. I realised what happened after I read the review from GoldenGod 180 so I figured I must changve it _imediatly _sorry that I did that I feel so dumb**

**Me: This chapter has ANGST!**

**Yakko: Still on that medication huh?**

**Me: OH GO KISS MICHELE FIFER!**

**Spot's P.O.V.**

"What do you want I was about to go to The Pizzariba!" I yelled very annoyed. "What did you say?!" I put my head down. "Nothing, Master... What happened?" "One of the prisoners escaped." "Lemme guess, #626?" "Yes." "That's the fifth time this week, I feel like Ralph." I picked up my mallet.

I was chasing around Stitch AGAIN fifth time he's escaped, I think I'm gonna start going easier on Ralph. "STITCH GET BACK HERE!" I yelled and slammed my mallet down. "MELA NANA QUESTA!" Stitch yelled and I had to jump back so I didn't get spit on. "I don't even know what that means!" he spit again. "OKAY THAT'S IT! Capture!" "H- AHH!" He yelled as he was trapped into my necklace.

"Good, Winnie-" "It's Spot." "Don't take that tone with me!" "I'm sorry... Please call me spot." "Spot you're dismissed." "Okay, for the entire day?" "No, don't be silly just until 9:00 then you're back here." I mumbled in Greek and left.

"Where do you keep disappearing to, sis." Yakko asked. "To go see Yo gabba-gabba; LIVE." we all shuddered, I'm trying to get the celery army together to get rid of the gabba crew. "Really, where'd you go?" "Um... I had an emergency." "You took a long time in the potty." Wakko said. "Not that kind of emergency, genius." "Whoa, someone's cranky." Dot said. I rolled my eyes. "What is it this time? Your hamster tried to escape?" "Very funny, Yakko." I said with sarcasm and walked into Scratchy's Physiatrist office.

"Hello nurse!" Yakko and Wakko yelled. "Boys..." "Go fig." Dot finished for me. "Hello Yakko, Spot, Vakko, Dot." "Hi-ya Scratchy!" We all yelled. "Why don't you take a seat?" "Not literally Wakko." Dot said to Wakko, who was trying to take a chair. I sat down Indian style. "Ve vill be doing separate appointments today, Spot you virst."

"Ooo what do I win?!" "To be first with Scratchy." "Soooo I really lose."

"Zo, Spot your Brother Yakko has told me about you disappearing lately." I growled. "Yakko..." I am so gonna kill him. "Vere do you disappear to?" "Other dimensions." "You are very clever with za jokes Spot, but now is not za time for zem." "I'm not joking, I'm being serious." "Okay, moving on." He pulled out some blot cards. "Vhat does this remind you of?" "Bad art at a preschool fundraiser." "Zat is not vhat I mean in your imagination what does it represent?" "CAPITALISM!" "Do you even know what zat means?" "... No..."

"HELLO T.P!" Dot Yakko and Wakko yelled, I was still kinda in a sour mood from my session with Scratchy. "Hello children, I have news." "Good new or bad?" I asked. "For you good for us bad. All of the other shows on TV are disappearing and children are turning to Warner Brothers for television so we have to restart your show." We gasped and started jumping around screaming. "Please children." "Please what?" Wakko asked. "Please sit down and be still."

"Um, T.P.?" I said. "What Spot?" "Is there something wrong with Wakko?" I asked after her ate an entire rack of cappuccino, coffee, and tea and was currently bouncing off the walls being a toon I'm serious. "NO!" Mr. Plotz yelled. I finally caught Wakko with my net. "We should get him home, bye T.P.!" I yelled and disappeared.

Puttin' my defenses up, cause I don't wanna fall in love, if I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attack.

My head bobbed with the music as I hummed a little, when my computer slapped down and I saw Yakko staring at me with an annoyed look on his face. I looked around.

"Hmm? Must've been the wind." I said and listened to my song again.

"Must've been the...?" Yakko repeated. "I'm right here Spot." I still ignored him. "Spot! Spot! Spot!"

"But you, make me wanna act like a girl paintin' my nails and wear perfume. Boy you make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand!" I sang along, I've never seen Yakko annoyed before... It's fun.

"Spot, what did I tell you about listening to Disney?" I still ignored him.

"You make me glooowwwwww but I cover-up ,won't let is shoooowwwww, so I'm puttin' my defenses up 'cause I don't wanna fall in love... HEART ATTTAAACCCCKKKK!" I sang which made him very annoyed. "SPOT WARNER IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME THIS SECOND YOU CAN'T WATCH TV FOR A WEEK!"

My eyes widened I closed my computer and took off my ear-phones. "Yakko, when did you get here? Sorry if I disturbed you, wanna have tea?" I pointed to my dolls in my little table with a tea cup in front of them.

"Spot... You're very annoying."

I smiled. "I try... So what did you come in here for, besides to punish me from television?" "It's about all those shows that just disappear, do you know anything about that?" "Nope, I don't care about the other station's I'm in the Warner business why should I?" I asked. "Why were you ignoring me?" "Because, I felt like it." "Okay, well I'm gonna turn in, how about you?" "Depends, what do I need to turn into?" "Just don't stay up too late." "Oh please Yakko, you act like I'm five." "Wellllll-" I threw a pillow at him. "Very funny." "Night Sis." "Night Yakko." he closed my door and I pressed my necklace to my head stand and my bed collapsed making me fall into the floor.

"Hello Spot, nice of you to join me." "I'm sorry I had to wait for Yakko to go to bed." I said. "So, where and who am I kidnapping tonight?" "San Francisco; DJ Tanner." "Full House, huh?" I said and was gone in a flash then back again.

"Man, I had to trap her with a net... And that took forever!"

**Me: That's all for this chapter! Sorry I lied had no 'angst'**

**Dot: Yay! Time for me to do your make-up.**

**Me: NOOOOOO! -Run's around room-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just to tell ya, I'm gonna make it to were Spot wasn't on the original Animaniacs.**

**Spot's P.O.V.**

"Adison Isabella Iris Justice Kennedy Krystal Warner The Fifth! I am so happy for ya!" I put down my book and stared straight at my siblings. "Why are you happy for me?" "Because Silly, Scratchy decided you aren't as dangerous as you were last time we made a show, so you can be on it." "Oh, um, great!" I said. "Common, our show starts in five minutes!" "Wait, what?"

"I'm Yakko." "I'm Wakko." "I'm Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third." "And this is our other sister-" "Princess Winnie Adison Isabella Iris Justice Kennedy Krystal Warner The Fifth. I wasn't on the original Animaniacs because I was to um, 'Violent' and would 'Hurt the producers' or something like that but it's not that big a deal." "Yeah, 'that big a deal' Rigghtt." "Luckily, I'm able to controll my temper." I pulled Yakko closer to me. "But that doesn't mean I can't hurt you when we get home."

It's time for Animaniacs  
And we're zany to the max  
So just sit back and relax  
You'll laugh 'til you collapse  
We're animan-iacs

Come join the warner brothers  
And the Warner sisters, Dot/Spot  
Just for fun we run around the Warner movie lot  
They lock us in the tower  
Whenever we get caught  
But we break loose and then vamoose  
and now you know the plot

We're animaniacs  
Dot is cute and Yakko yaks  
Spot learns about wots  
Wakko still packs away the snacks  
While Bill Clinton plays the sax  
We're Animaniacs

Meet Pinky and the Brain who want to rule the universe  
Good Feathers flock together, Slappy whacks 'em with her purse  
Buttons chases Mindy while Rita sings a verse  
The writers flipped we have no script why bother to rehearse

We're animaniacs  
We have pay or play contracts  
We're zany to the max  
There's baloney in our slacks  
We're animany  
Totally insaney  
Here's the shows name-y

Animaniacs  
Those are the facts.

I tried my hardest to get all the gray off me from when they said 'spot learns about wots' it blew up in my face.

"Warners! You can have a break!" "Ahhhh, Spot I don't know if you know this but you're gray." "Hello Captain Obvious my name is lieutenant Sarcasm." "Welcome Lietenant-" "Try anything and I will hurt you very badly." I said with a smile on my face.

I finally got all of the dirt out of my blue side braided hair when I heard. "Okay, Spot Wakko In this scene Wakko's gonna blow up some dynamite and get ashes on you both." "Aw, you gotta be kidding me!" I stomped my foot. "Any questions?" I raised my hand. "Spot?" "Why are we blowing dynamite when we haven't made a 'special friend' yet." "Well it's for the part that switches from time to time. We just want you to go threw everyday life." "Oh, okay."

"So where we goin'?" I asked my sibs. "Your shower cut us off schedule-" "And nails and Hair." Yakko sighed. "Girls, go fig." I stuck out my tounge. "Boo you." He blinked. "I'm not a chicken. Gotcha their." "Yakko!" I took out a mallet. "Calm down sister sib! It was just a joke!" I put it away. "I know, and that was too... So seriously where we goin'?" "To be honest we don't know." Dot said. "I've got an idea then! It's gonna be sooo fun!"

"Sis I hate to brake it to ya buuutttt this is not my idea for fun." Yakko said to me and I rolled my eyes. Just then the clown from clown and out appeared from no where. "Wait, what?!" I said and Wakko malleted him. "Uh-oh." "Spot, what did you do." "Um. This was supposed to be Amanda's Dugeon Land but I accidently got us to Little Cave Of Horrors." "You did what." "I... Um-"

"AHH!" Dot yelled. "What? What is it?" I asked. "Look!" She yelled at me and pointed to a picture of her old and ugly the opposite of cute. "Our turn." I mumbled to Yakko and he nodded.

"Guess it's my turn!" I have a irrasional fear of tupee's sorta like Wakko has an irrasional fear of clowns but much worse. "It's just a tupee. Don't be such a baby." "SHUT-UP!" I flung out my diamond samauri sword and shread it to peices. "DIE!" I yelled creating a hole in the ground with my foot.

"How did you...?" "Long story, don't ask." "Ahhh okay." A spider the size of a toe came out and Yakko screamed. "SPOT! SMASH IT! SMASH IT WITH THE SNEAKER!" "Oh and I'm the baby?" "YES! NOW KILL IT!" "Whatddaya say?" "KILL IT PLEASE!" "And?" "YOU'RE NOT A BABY NOW KILL IT!" "Thank you." I smashed it with my foot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hola peoplez!**

**Wakko: Are you Hawiaan now?**

**Me: Hola come's from the Spanish language, Wakko.**

**Spot's P.O.V.**

I pressed the little white button and the wall opened I grabbed a little gun and walked to my room pressed the buttons and fell into a little hallway, dressed in blue outfit with black shoulders. "Let's see my compotition today." I said to myself, and ran out the hallway, it was a field of grass in the middle there was my blue necklace and a red necklace, I competed for it every friday. I saw a speck but couldn't make it out. "I feel like I'm in the friggin' hunger games." I grumbled to myself and threw the gun down making it bigger.

"Here are the rules, get both the power sources and the compitition's over!"

I ran out and went to the middle right when I picked my necklace up I was shot at and the red necklaces disapeared, I shot back in the direction it was shot from and heard a yell, "You deserved that." I mumbled and spotted the red necklace and ran for it but was attacked first. "This is for shooting me." A boy said and ripped my necklace off, my eyes rolled behind my head. "Give it back." I said shakily. "No." I took hold of both the necklaces and tugged making them turn into glue stuff popping right off, I ran to the middle and yelled. "I've got both necklace's! I win!" I was beamed up into light.

I walked up to the boy I was in the compatition with. "Here you go, you can have it I don't need it." I threw it to him. "Thanks but you won it fair and square." "Suit it yourself." I put it on the table.

I had just gotten out so I walked to my bathroom and hung upside down on the tree washing my hair. "Spot?" I was surprised and fell head-first into the water my clothes all wet. "Ow..." I mumbled. "Spot are you okay?" "Yeah Dot I'm fine, what are you doing up?" "I had a nightmare and heard you were still up." "Well I'm sorry I woke you up Dot but you need sleep." "Please can I sleep in here tonight?" "No, but I will sing you a song in YOU'RE room until you fall asleep." "Okay!" "Keep your voice down, I'll be there in a minute." Dot left and I snapped my fingers and was in my nightgown.

I walked into her room. "Will you sing lullaby?" "Sure."

**_(in a very soft girly voice just so you know)_**

**_"Well, I know the feeling_**  
**_Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge_**  
**_And there ain't no healing_**  
**_From cutting yourself with the jagged edge_**  
**_I'm telling you that, it's never that bad_**  
**_Take it from someone who's been where you're at_**  
**_Laid out on the floor_**  
**_And you're not sure you can take this anymore_**

**_So just give it one more try to a lullaby_**  
**_And turn this up on the radio_**  
**_If you can hear me now_**  
**_I'm reaching out_**  
**_To let you know that you're not alone_**  
**_And if you can't tell, I'm scared as heck_**  
**_'Cause I can't get you on the telephone_**  
**_So just close your eyes_**  
**_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_**  
**_Your very own lullaby_**

**_Please let me take you_**  
**_Out of the darkness and into the light_**  
**_'Cause I have faith in you_**  
**_That you're gonna make it through another night_**  
**_Stop thinking about the easy way out_**  
**_There's no need to go and blow the candle out_**  
**_Because you're not done_**  
**_You're far too young_**  
**_And the best is yet to come_**

**_So just give it one more try to a lullaby_**  
**_And turn this up on the radio_**  
**_If you can hear me now_**  
**_I'm reaching out_**  
**_To let you know that you're not alone_**  
**_And if you can't tell, I'm scared as heck_**  
**_'Cause I can't get you on the telephone_**  
**_So just close your eyes_**  
**_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_**  
**_Your very own lullaby_**

**_Well, everybody's hit the bottom_**  
**_Everybody's been forgotten_**  
**_When everybody's tired of being alone_**  
**_Yeah, everybody's been abandoned_**  
**_And left a little empty handed_**  
**_So if you're out there barely hanging on..._**

**_Just give it one more try to a lullaby_**  
**_And turn this up on the radio_**  
**_If you can hear me now_**  
**_I'm reaching out_**  
**_To let you know that you're not alone_**  
**_And if you can't tell, I'm scared as heck_**  
**_'Cause I can't get you on the telephone_**  
**_So just close your eyes_**  
**_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_**  
**_Your very own lullaby_**  
**_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_**  
**_Your very own lullaby_**

I kissed Dot's fore-head and brought her back to her room. "Sweet dreams." I went to the hallway and saw Yakko. "Hey Yakko." I said and tried to pass him. "Why are you still awake?" "Dot woke me up." "Before that." "I wasn't tired." I answered simply "Why have you been acting so wierd lately?" "Why are you interrogating me?" I asked starting to get mad, but I pushed him and locked my door.

**Me: PLEASE REVIEW! Dot do the disclaimah!**

**Dot: She does not own Animaniacs, Lullaby, or Hunger Games.**

**Me: I'm pretty sure I mentioned hunger games somewhere in here...**

**And there you have a chapter that shows a tad of Spot's Annoying life at night, and how sweet she is at points. And sorta just a small bit of how Yakko is controlling!**

**Yakko: Hey!**

**Me: Don't deny it!**


End file.
